


Dear Persephone

by veggieburger



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggieburger/pseuds/veggieburger
Summary: A collection of letters Hades writes to Persephone over the course of their relationship.





	Dear Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I have recently fallen in love with the world of Lore Olympus and had to write something about it. I have read Episode 47 (in which Hades writes a letter to Persephone) countless times over, and I couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like if Hades wrote a few more letters to her. Some rambling ensued. This is my first fanfiction-- I hope you enjoy!

Dear Persephone,   
My therapist keeps pushing me to write more letters. To GET MY BOTTLED UP EMOTIONS OFF MY CHEST AND EXPLORE MY EMOTIONAL LIMITS. Whatever that means.   
It didn’t help much last time, but what else can I do?  
I can’t get you off my mind. You consume my every thought. Every time I see you, I completely lose the ability to breathe.   
I’m conflicted because if you weren’t working in the Underworld, I wouldn’t have to deal with all this confusion. But if you weren’t working here, I wouldn’t get to see you every day. Even if I can’t be with you, at least you’re still in my life, right?   
I wish things weren’t so goddamn confusing.   
Things aren’t going well with Minthe. I can’t help but think I’ve made the wrong decision, but I also don’t feel like there’s anything I can do to really change things. Minthe and I deserve each other. We’re both messed up, so, like she always says, we might as well be messed up together.   
I don’t deserve you, Persephone. But gods, all I want is to be able to reach out and touch your face... to kiss you and... and…  
Gaia. I am such a fucking creep.   
All the best,  
Hades 

Dear Persephone,   
Last night, you kissed me.   
I’m still trying to process it. It doesn’t feel real.   
We were on the balcony of the corporate building. We were talking and I couldn’t take my eyes off you and every word came so easily and... and I told you some things I wasn’t planning on telling you and you told me some things I wasn’t expecting you to tell me.   
And then you kissed me.   
And I kissed you.   
And for the first time in a thousand years, I felt like I was doing something right.   
You feel so right, Persephone.   
Yours,   
Hades

Dear Persephone,   
I swear to Gaia, I’m going to kill him.   
No way in Tartarus that shitty little sun god is going to get away with hurting you like that.   
I’m going to kill him.   
I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you, Kore. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. Ever.   
I’m going to kill him.   
Hades

Dear Persephone,   
Today, I told you I loved you. You told me you loved me, too.   
I’ve never been in love before. This is still very new to me. I didn’t even realize it was happening until it happened but now... now I know for sure. I am completely in love with you, Kore. It only took me two thousand years, but I’m in love.   
I can’t believe this is happening; I can’t believe someone as fantastic as you would truly want someone-- love someone-- like me. But I’ll try every day to make myself worthy of that love. I’ll try every day to make you feel like the most important person in the world because that’s what you are to me.   
I’m in this for the long run, Kore.   
I love you,   
Hades

Dear Persephone,   
Gods, why does your mother have to be such a  
You know what? Never mind.   
Hades 

Dear Persephone,   
I made you a ring.   
I hope you like diamonds. I mean, I’ve gotten you diamond jewelry before, and you seem to like that, so I think you like diamonds, but this is a bit different. But I think you’ll like this ring. I worked very hard on it.   
My therapist would tell me this isn’t about a piece of jewelry. A ring isn’t what I’m actually worried about. She’d say that I’m PROJECTING MY ANXIETIES ONTO AN INANIMATE OBJECT.   
I hate when she’s right.   
I don’t know why I’m so scared you’ll say no. I guess I’m worried I’ve dreamt these last few years. As if I’ll ask you and you’ll say no and suddenly I’ll wake up in a cold sweat. I still feel like my luck could run out any minute, like you’ll wake up and realize that you’re the beautiful, smart, capable Goddess of Spring and I’m a creepy old man.   
If you could read this, I know you’d tell me how silly you think I’m being. I know you’d tell me that I deserve love and happiness just like anyone else. And even though sometimes that’s still hard for me to believe, when you say it to me, I can believe it. You’ve taught me a lot in our time together.   
I hope you’ll say yes tomorrow.   
Gods, please say yes.   
Please,   
Hades

Dear Persephone,   
I feel like I only write these things when I’m freaking out about something.   
Well, I’m freaking out.   
We’re getting married tomorrow, Kore. I’ve never felt so sure about something in my entire, two-thousand-year-long life. But at the same time, I’m terrified.   
I don’t really know why I’m so nervous. Maybe I’m just excited? I mean, I am excited. But, Kore, I’m nervous, too.   
I took me a while to write my vows. Part of that was because Zeus and Poseidon were trying to help me write them. I won’t mention any specific suggestions, but let’s just say they were a little more R-rated than our wedding would permit. Kids would not have been invited to the wedding if I’d taken any of my brothers’ ideas.   
Anyway, I finished my vows a little bit ago. It’s strange that I finished them so late. Usually, everything I do is done way before its deadline, but with this... nothing felt exactly right. How am I supposed to wrap up everything I feel about you in just a couple of lines? A book or two, maybe. But a few lines is nearly impossible.   
Hopefully, you still like my vows. I tried my best.   
I wonder what you’re thinking right now. Are you nervous, too? Or do you feel completely calm about this, like everything will work out in the way it should?  
I shouldn’t be so nervous. I know it’ll work out. It’s you, Kore. It has to.   
I’ll see you tomorrow.   
Love,   
Hades

P.S. Zeus is taking me to my bachelor party in a little bit. I don’t know what he’s planning, but if I don’t make it out alive, take care of the dogs for me. 

Dear Persephone,   
You told me tonight.   
Kore, I don’t know if I’m ready for this.     
Hades

Dear Persephone,   
I’ve tried to write this letter a couple of times in the past few months but I feel like nothing I say is ever quite right.   
You’re sleeping now. Gods, how do you look so beautiful even when you’re sleeping? I guess that’s beside the point. But still.   
The baby is coming any day now. I don’t know how you do it. It must be so exhausting, so uncomfortable, but somehow you take everything on with such positivity and cheer.   
You’ll be such a good mother, Kore. Every time I see you with Hebe, or Rhode, or Triton, you seem to know exactly what to do. You are so at home with a child in your arms or by your side. I am amazed by the way you have carried yourself in the past nine months, the way you have created something beautiful out of nothing. How did I deserve you, Kore? You are life itself.   
Persephone... I’m scared. I never had much of a strong father figure growing up. Most of my childhood was spent inside my father’s stomach-- I don’t think it gets a lot worse than that. How can I be a good father when I had Kronos as my example? How can I pass on fatherly advice when no one ever gave me any? I know motherhood will come to you easily, but what if I can’t be the father this child deserves?   
I can’t promise I will do everything right. But, sweetness, I promise I will try my hardest to be the best father I can be.   
Love,   
Hades

Dear Persephone,   
She’s beautiful. I can’t believe she’s ours.   
Love,   
Hades

Dear Macaria,   
Your mother and I love you very much.   
Love,   
Dad


End file.
